chaosorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinan Honda
Kinan Honda '''is the current Necrokage of Zonbigakure and currently a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Kinan harbors multiple personalities and has shown no reasons for his actions. Jashin, a god of evil, resides within him giving him Immortality and a power that allows him to go beyond the way of the ninja and into the way of anarchy. Appearance '''Kinan Honda normally wears yellow and black armor which provides some protections. The cloth appears to be strong against Fuuton chakra but is normally useless like a normal pair of clothes. The armor was customized for the purpose of Kinan which he spreads blood from within the spores of his body, coating the armor. This increases the effects of his Blood Armor that Kinan uses in order to face foes that will likely cut through him easily if he does not heed to it. Kinan was born with deep red hair which now flows down over his neck spread in fixed spikes. Kinan's skin appears to be a peach hue even though he loses lots of blood constantly, passing five liters which is a rate that a human can hold. His eyes are of an emerald green and his muscular tone is much to be desired. Kinan's whole body was customized with small holes in them, allowing him to add tubes which can be pulled out like hoses. Personality Kinan's personality is not set in stone. One day his personality is playful like a child's; another day, he's wreaking havoc because of boredom. Kinan's personality varies and he tends to act in different motions that are completely opposite of his current personality. Kinan usually acts on a fusion of his intelligence or instinct but his intelligence is normally clouded by his stupidity. Most think that Kinan is just an idiotic brat but with the mix and mingling of his personality, its hard to guess what Kinan is ever thinking. Kinan's intelligence is solely within his projects over zombies. Being a former student of Orochimaru, he's learned to experiment quite a lot. With the trauma as a child, Kinan bases love with pain, turning him out to be a masochist. He agrees that pleasure comes with pain. There are moments where he acts serious but when that comes, it turns out he's unlike his usual attitude and can probably be a fine decent person if he didn't let his mind "wander". There's no evidence that Kinan's ever given us his normal self but its likely that if his mind were clearer, he'd be a decent human being. Relationships Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Kisame is the longest running member in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, making Kinan his elder. While Kisame is likely one of the strongest, Kinan is increasing in rank, following Kisame. Kinan sees Kisame as a rival but a pain. Kinan swears to kill Kisame one day to gain the elder spot in the organization. At one point, Kinan was aiming to defeat Kisame but was forced to face Kizuna, Kisame's apprentice. Shinrai'is Kinan's long time crush. She is the very reason for Kinan entering the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and most of all, she reminds him of his ex girlfriend which gave reason for his deformed person. Shinrai does not tend to show much affection towards Kinan but sees him as a friend. Of course it doesn't stop Kinan but treats it as a side quest on his road to anarchy. He finally gave her a kiss during a meeting within Kisame's home but it stooped from a lover's kiss into initiation to the "Cardinal Sins". '''Ryuumi'is the second female within the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Kinan does not share some bond with Ryuumi but has shown to accept her as a Swordsman. Kinan does not recognize Ryuumi from his past but expects that she may have been a classmate of his within the academy. Even so, Kinan and Ryuumi's relationship is budding into one that might not end so well. With Kinan's questionable actions, Ryuumi is suspecting something from Kinan and Kinan knows this. The Cardinal Sins The Cardinal Sins are made up of seven different members that Kinan finds on his journey. These members are hand chosen by Jashin himself and even Kinan does not know why they are chosen but understands that they will be useful for a later project. She is the first member that joined the Cardinal Sins and has shown a weakness to it. '''Shinrai has gained the Lust seal and has become consumed by Lust already. Even so, its likely because of Kinan's own unspoken love for her which might act as a catalyst or its possible that she's easily consumed by lust already. Following Kinan to Konoha, after her own agenda, she met back up with Kinan and left the village with their new companions. Azula is likely the most dangerous of the Cardinal Sins in terms of agenda. She is the most likely to betray Kinan which he has not taken notice to yet. Even so, Kinan tends to reply to Azula's self conversation as if it were towards him. Azula and Kinan first met within the Jasmine Dragon where Kinan set it to flames, destroying it in hopes he could destroy them as well. While in the midst of doing so, it was fate that brought them since later Azula's knowledge of Kinan helped add her as Gluttony. Kinan has seen some behavior of gluttonous power within her but finds that she is capable of dimming its power so that she isn't ultimately consumed by it. Both use a common way, wanting slaves to do their bidding. Hiruzen Sarutobi is the former Hokage, being the third of existence. While Hiruzen was dead before, Jashin made it his purpose to recreate Hiruzen's life, allowing him a second chance and at a point of youn age at that. Of course Kinan could not turn a blind eye to such power and requested Hiruzen in which Jashin agreed, allowing Kinan much more power than he expected. Hiruzen only recently gained the Wrath seal but has shown to be very quiet, making Kinan wonder if it ever worked. Kinan calls Hiruzen by "old man" since Hiruzen doesn't appear to want anyone to know his actual face. Kinan uses HIruzen as a spy within Konoha to gain knowledge of any known means. He is likely able to help when the time comes that Kinan will ultimate ravage Konoha. Katsumi gained his powers of Sloth a day after escaping Konoha. It appeared he wished for the power and while Kinan would have normally killed any followers, he made an exception. At this moment, Katsumi is the only one among the Cardinal Sins not chosen by Jashin. Its possible that Kinan may have made the wrong choice but his actions normally have deeper meaning. Kinan expects much from Katsumi, letting him venture into Kumogakure to teach Raikage a lesson about destroying one's property. She currently has been deleted from the Cardinal Sins. Gin Ichimaru joined this group in place of Katsumi. It is unknown how he got in or why, but he seems to be very cocky and unwelcoming with newcomers, suggesting he has been in for a long time. Jaffar is a captive of Azula. He is not an actual Sin but becomes Azula's deputy. As for a relationship with Kinan, it doesn't seem probable that Jaffar will keep in contact with Kinan, much more being Azula's "slave". He is the first of her slave and Kinan has taken notice right away that Azula and Jaffar share some kind of bond that will likely make both of them very useful. While he doesn't care if Jaffar shows any bond towards him, Kinan hopes that Jaffar can lay his life on the line in order to follow Kinan's will. Asuma Sarutobi is the Deputy of Hiruzen which works out since both are kin of one another. Asuma seems to listen to Kinan but Asuma's mind gave some way into what happened before his death. It did intrigue Kinan and he laughed at the idea that his "niisan" or blood brother, Hidan, killed him. With Hidan's disappearance, in honor of Hidan, Kinan creates Asuma, retaining his memories and allowing Asuma to be one of his strongest willed zombies. Kyo is Kinan's Deputy and their relationship is pretty high. Kinan shares a tight bond with Kyo within the fact that not only did Kinan remove and restrain Kyo's spirit, giving him a body, but Kinan and Kyo both have a sense of destruction where both ideal in another's death and the bond through challenge. Kinan expects Kyo, another strong willed member, to show conviction in battle. Of course Kinan does know that he will need a tight leash in order to keep Kyo at bay at many times in case his great body creation is to disobey. Kyoshiro shared a body with Kyo but Kinan appears to dislike Kyoshiro as much as Kyo does. While Kinan keeps him as a warrior, instead of using him as a second deputy, he gives him to Shinrai so that he doesn't have to deal with his cowardice. Still, he can't let Kyoshiro fight Kyo since while Kyoshiro is a coward, he appears strong, maybe even tiering with Kyo but Kinan will not allow that type of battle to go on. Another one of Kinan's creation is named Hishigi. By using Kyo's DNA, he was able to actually extract and create a new being. This being was of the MIBU type that Kinan created(naming it after Kyoshiro's last name.) Kinan and Hishigi's relationship is mainly good with Hishigi following Kinan's order without question. Little is known about what Kinan expects to do with Hishigi but Kinan has an idea of making him a Deputy or even turning him into Greed. Konoha Kinan appears to have a baseless connection to the Godaime, Tsunade. To her, this is the first she met of Kinan while to Kinan, he's shown to fawn over her in the past. Even now, he chooses to kill her and shows affections towards her in the same moment. While its not like his passion for Shinrai, Kinan feels close to Tsunade even though any moment was rare. Still, in his fight against Tsunade, Kinan broke any bond with her but allowed her to live in order to fight another day. Being one of the Sannin, she is Kinan's favorite. Shikamaru Nara does not know who stole Asuma's body but has a good idea of who it is. Dwelling within Asuma's mind, Kinan knows of Shikamaru's existence and instead of feeling pity towards it, he feels a happiness that one day Shikamaru will be facing Asuma and that will cause Kinan to feel joy. Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, 'does not feel Kinan as a threat and felt fear towards the others. While this may be so, Kinan finds Shikaku irritating and easy to outsmart with Kinan's ability to think on the spot, finding routes of escape from Shikaku's shadow. '''Grim '''was once Kinan's friend or at least that's what Grim thought. Instead, Kinan went by his original name, Kai and used it to keep on board. So that he could create his own village, he needed funding and acted as Grim's assistant. When Grim disappeared, so did Kai, becoming Kinan once more, using the funding of Hamanata in order to keep Zonbigakure alive. It is highly likely that Grim will strike Kinan for facing his mother though there might be some hesitance from...one of them. Otogakure 'Orochimaru is Kinan's former mentor, teaching him the ways of science and experimentation. When Kinan was old enough and well versed with the arts, he abandoned Orochimaru, climbing to the top as his own. While he did abandon him, Orochimaru won't likely feel that Kinan was a traitor. Instead, its more likely that Kinan will just join his forces if enough drive is achieved. Akemi happens to be Kinan's best friend. Kinan met Akemi in a cafeteria in Otogakure. Kinan helped Akemi which in turn made them friends. After the two became friends, Kinan and Akemi escaped, becoming Seven Swordsmen of the Mist together. After Akemi lost rank, Kinan accepted Akemi to stay in Zonbigakure with him. Kinan appears kind to Akemi, acting as an older brother. Category:Zonbigakure Category:Kages Category:Original Characters Category:The Cardinal Sins